


Define the Relationship

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Lesson Learned [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Making Out, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in an awkward situation and have to figure out just what, exactly, you’re doing with Shaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define the Relationship

She cracked the bedroom door and peeked out, careful not to let the hinges creak. The common areas  _looked_  empty, but it was hard to tell from Shaun’s room. He always picked the most secluded room, claiming that he needed it because he was a light sleeper. She gazed back at Shaun, who was sleeping soundly and spooning the pillow she’d tucked into his arms when she got up. She chuckled quietly; she knew now that his claim of being a light sleeper was bullshit, but she didn’t mention it. Shaun’s fussiness to secure his preferred room paid off—his room in the warehouse was around the corner from the living room and kitchen. They had a lot of privacy, even in spite of the fact that his room shared a wall with Desmond’s. The only downside was that its limited visibility into the living room made it more difficult for her to sneak out in the morning.

And  _this_  morning was going to be particularly tricky. The change of clothes she usually snuck into Shaun’s laundry was gone—she’d needed it already this week—so she had to improvise. She’d rifled through the basket and found a pair of boxers and one of Shaun’s grey sweaters. She was wearing them now as she looked through the crack in the door and tried to gauge whether she’d be able to make it across the warehouse without getting caught.

Her next step was figure out whether the coast was clear. She opened the door a little wider; she couldn’t see anyone or hear any noises coming from outside the bedroom, so she crept into the hall and padded quietly into the living room.

“Morning! You’re up early! Whoa, what are you wearing? Is that  _Shaun’s_ sweater?!”

She froze, halfway to her room, as Rebecca’s chipper voice rang out across the room. She turned slowly and saw Rebecca curled up in a chair, holding a book and a mug.

“Um…” she stammered. She had nothing to say, no defense. It was too early to be clever. “Yes. Yes it is.”

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a large cup of coffee. She turned the kettle on for Shaun before crossing into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Rebecca’s chair. She sat silently, sipping her coffee and occasionally fidgeting with the sleeves of Shaun’s sweater. It smelled like him, and it made her feel more at ease, which was fortunate given the awkward situation she was currently in. She and Shaun had discussed telling Rebecca and Desmond, but they hadn’t worked out the details of their relationship yet. How much should she tell Rebecca? Were she and Shaun actually  _in_  a relationship, or were they just sleeping together? She was trying to sort it all out when Rebecca broke the silence.

“So… what’s going on?” she asked curiously.

She shrugged. “Not much.”

“Not much?! You’re wearing Shaun’s sweater… and his boxers.” Rebecca made a face. “Where did you get them, and why are you wearing them?”

“Would you believe me if I said that I’m in love with him, but too afraid to tell him, so I stole them from his laundry to fill the Shaun-shaped void in my heart?” she asked in a hushed, dramatic tone.

Rebecca laughed. “Come on. What’s the story?”

Y/N smiled and shrugged. “It was worth a try,” she offered. She took a deep breath. “Okay. Shaun and I are sleeping together. I’ve been sneaking into his room after everyone goes to bed and sneaking back to mine before anyone else gets up. I forgot pajamas last night, and I didn’t want to walk to my room naked, so…” She swept her hands downward to draw attention to her outfit.

Rebecca smirked. “Aaah, okay. So, you and Shaun, huh? I  _thought_ he seemed a little less irritable lately. How long has it been?”

“A few weeks. We didn’t want to tell anyone for a while. Honestly, I’m not really sure we knew  _how_ to tell you. I mean, you and Shaun go way back…”

“Yeah, and I’ve been trying to get him laid pretty much that whole time. He’s just so uptight, you know? Anyways, I’m happy for you guys! You’re really great, and Shaun… well, Shaun has his moments. Just keep the PDA to a minimum, okay?”

“Sure; that’s not really me. Or Shaun, either, as far as I know,” she said as she sipped her coffee.

“Oh, yeah–what is Relationship Shaun even  _like_?”

She thought for a moment. “Well–”

She was interrupted by a loud groan as Shaun walked sleepily into the kitchen. She and Rebecca turned to watch him. He rubbed his eyes and half-smiled as he picked up the kettle and poured hot water into his mug. His hair stuck out in all directions, and the hem of his t-shirt revealed an inch of stomach as he stretched and yawned. It was adorable. She sipped her coffee to hide the stupid grin on her face. She could feel Rebecca’s eyes on her, probably waiting for her to say something so Rebecca could witness Relationship Shaun. She gave Rebecca a sideways glance and rose, crossing into the kitchen.

“Morning, Shaun,” she said softly. He blinked slowly and sipped his tea as he gained his bearings. He watched her pour herself more coffee, raising an eyebrow as he noticed—and then appreciated—the way his sweater clung to her body.

“Morning, Y/N. I see you found a solution to your  _no pajamas_  problem. But it’s a bit risky to be walking around in my pants, don’t you think?” He tugged gently on the hem of the boxers she was wearing. “Not that I mind,” he added quickly, pulling her into his arms and grinning down at her. “I think this is a  _very_ sexy look for you. But it might raise some questions if anyone saw you.”

“Yeah, about that…” she tilted her head toward the living room. Rebecca smiled and gave him a little wave.

“Oh! ….oh.” Shaun cleared his throat. He immediately let go of her and took an awkward step backward. “Hello there, Rebecca. I wasn’t expecting to see you up so early…” A blush crept into his cheeks as Rebecca stood up and started toward them.

“Yeah, neither was Y/N,” she replied. She smiled at them as she put her mug in the sink. “It’s okay, Shaun. Don’t freak out. Y/N told me about you guys. It’s cool.”

“I’m not  _freaking out_ ,” Shaun said defensively. He crossed his arms. “What Y/N and I do in our spare time is none of your business, frankly, and—“

“Thanks for being so understanding, Rebecca,” she broke in. She shot Shaun a stern look. “I’m glad we were able to talk earlier and get all this out in the open.”

Rebecca nodded. “Sure! Like I said, I’m happy for you guys.” She walked toward her bedroom, turning and walking backwards as she said, “You’re a lucky man, Shaun. She’s a great girl, and a _saint_  for putting up with your bullshit.” She reached her room and shut the door behind her.

“My  _bullshit?_  Hmph,” Shaun grumbled. He sighed and gave her a chastened look. “Thanks for cutting me off. I was blindsided, I suppose. Don’t get me wrong-–I’m  _glad_  Rebecca knows. You know I hated sneaking around. That’s just a lot to be faced with first thing in the morning.”

“You’re telling me…” she laughed. “You should talk to her. She seems genuinely happy for us, but I’m sure she’d appreciate talking to you since you’ve known her longer than I have.”

Shaun nodded. He slid his arms around her waist and kneaded her lower back with his fingertips. “So, what happened? What  _did_  she say when she saw you?”

“I thought I was the only one up, but I just couldn’t see her from your door. The first thing she did was ask why I was wearing your underwear,” she responded with a laugh. “I figured now was as good a time as any to tell her we were sleeping together, so I did.”

“That’s all you said?” He stopped rubbing her back and frowned slightly.

“Hey, I told her as much as _I_ knew–-you and I hadn’t really discussed what we’d say to her or Desmond. I had to wing it,” she asserted. She thought for a moment. This morning had already been full of confessions, so why not one more? “But I hope it’s not all. I really like you, Shaun. I can deal if you just want to be fuck buddies, but I’m interested in more than that.”

Shaun’s face relaxed. “I really like you, too. I assumed you knew that. It’s not  _just_  about the sex…” He grinned. “…although I am pretty confident that we’re  _the absolute_   _best_  at it. I’m serious. Future generations will study our flawless technique and undeniable chemistry.”

She laughed and batted him gently in the arm. “ _Shaun!_ ”

“What? Anyways, as I was saying before you  _rudely_ interrupted me, I like you, Y/N. A lot. _Everything_  about you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “I don’t want you to think that my feelings for you are limited to the acrobatic, mind-blowing sex we’ve been having over the past few weeks. I’d like to pursue something more serious as well.”

She smiled. She thought for a moment, and her eyes widened in excitement. “So wait—does that mean that you’re my  _boyfriend_  now? Wow.” She tested the word to see how it felt--and to tease him as much as possible. “Shaun Hastings is my boyfriend… This is my boyfriend, Shaun… I can’t tonight—my  _boyfriend_ , Shaun, and I have a training session.” Shaun rolled his eyes; she grinned back. “Was that too much? I guess I could call you my  _lover,_  but let’s be honest, that’s pretty cheesy—“

“Oh, shut up,” Shaun retorted. He pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back briefly to answer—“And  _yes_ , I suppose you can call me your boyfriend.  _Please_  don’t make me regret saying that”—and immediately resumed kissing her.

She sighed happily and melted into the kiss. Shaun slid his hand under the sweater and up her back; she arched back against his palm and hummed softly as she licked and nibbled on his lower lip. He groaned against her mouth. She slid a hand into his hair as he began kissing a path up her neck, his stubble lightly scratching her cheek as he licked the shell of her ear.

 _“God_ , you look sexy in that sweater,” he purred. She shivered as he flicked her earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and nibbled gently.

“Shaun…” she sighed. She recalled what she’d discussed with Rebecca. “Shaun, wait. We shouldn’t do this out here.”

He kissed and bit at her neck while he considered what she said. Her knees buckled as he sucked on the curve of her neck, and he held her tightly to keep her from falling. His stubble scratched pleasantly against her skin, and she shivered and moaned softly. She could feel Shaun grinning against her neck, obviously pleased with the effect he had on her.

He pulled back and sighed, “Hm. Maybe you’re right…” He glanced at her mischievously over the rim of his glasses before pulling her into the pantry and shutting the door behind them. The pantry’s automatic light clicked on.

She giggled. “Good thinking, Shaun.  _Nobody_  will be able to find us here, in the best-lit pantry in the world.”

“Oh, piss off. How was I supposed to remember the automatic light? I had more important things on my mind,” Shaun shot back playfully.  He grinned deviously as he closed the short distance between them, his fingers sliding underneath the sweater and brushing her sides. “And anyways, you were the one who insisted we move. I was  _perfectly fine_  where we were.”

“But I had  _just_ finished telling Rebecca we wouldn’t be too handsy in public.” 

“Well, but technically we weren’t in public. We were alone in the kitchen. Rebecca went back to her room, remember?” Shaun countered. He was tracing swirls on her skin and pressing kisses to her neck.

“Well… what about Desmond? He could have seen us,” she argued weakly. She was too preoccupied by his caresses to really put up a fight. This is how Shaun won arguments now—he’d kiss her, and touch her, and otherwise distract her from thinking clearly. Sometimes all it took was a few clever innuendos and the right glance at her over his glasses. Shaun fought dirty. And she didn’t mind one bit.

Shaun chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations across her skin. “It’s Saturday; we both know Desmond rarely wakes up before noon. We have  _hours_  before we'd have to worry about  _him_ catching us.” He nipped and nuzzled her neck. “Do you know what we could get up to over a few hours?”

The low, seductive tone of his voice sent a tingle down her spine and between her legs. She grinned. “Enlighten me.”

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking into an amused smile. “Oh, you naughty girl.”

She adored Shaun’s accent, and she encouraged him to talk dirty to her. He’d felt a little silly at first, but his self-consciousness had subsided quickly once he realized just  _how much_  she got off on listening to his voice. He’d begun to take advantage of her weakness by whispering filthy little things into her ear when they were working together, teasing her with snippets of what he had planned for them once everyone else was asleep.

Shaun was  _good_  at teasing her. He loved to brush against her or whisper in her ear, especially when they were near Rebecca or Desmond. Watching her struggle to keep her composure was incredibly arousing, and Shaun delighted in the knowledge that he could provoke such strong reactions from her. Shaun had learned that he could, in fact, tease her  _too much_  after she’d dragged him into the server closet, the laundry room, and the bathroom for quickies—all in one day. Discovering the balance between just enough and too much teasing was the most enjoyable trial and error he’d ever done, and he’d cheekily told her so once, just before he picked her up and fucked her against a wall. She made him feel sexy, and manly, and  _wanted_  in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Shaun kissed her, biting on her lower lip before pulling back. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke. “Well, assuming we’d stayed in the kitchen, first, I would have sat you onto the counter... since you appeared to be having trouble on your feet.”

“How considerate of you.” She smiled in amusement.

“I thought so. Then, I’d hold onto your hips so you wouldn’t fall off while I kissed your neck—” He nuzzled behind her ear as he whispered, “I know how easily you come undone when I kiss your neck.”

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to lean into his face. “Yes… Wouldn’t want to cause an accident…”

“Definitely not,” Shaun purred as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

 “Shaun…” she sighed softly.

He smiled and licked his lips. “And after  _that_ ,” he went on, his voice low and rough in her ear. He idly slid his fingertips into the waistband of her boxers. “I’d lay you down onto the counter, slide these boxers down to your ankles, drape your gorgeous legs over my shoulders, and dive into your sweet little cunt. I’d lick and suck my way from your cunt to your clit, and I wouldn’t stop until you were moaning and exhausted and satisfied.” He leaned in close, his lips hovering inches from hers. “I love going down on you, Y/N. I love tasting you on my lips. And I love the sounds you make when I lick and nibble your clit, or slide my fingers into you. You’re always so wet and eager…” He grinned. “I can tell you love it, too.”

“ _Fuck_ , Shaun…”

She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head, knocking his glasses askew. She dragged her nails down his lean torso and around to his back while she nibbled her way across his collarbone. She lightly tongued the hollow of his neck before clutching his hair and pulling his face to hers in a deep, hungry kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip while she slid her nails up and down his spine. Shaun groaned—a deep, needy growl—as he wrapped his arms around her and sucked on her upper lip.

She pulled back, breathing heavily. “You said we had some time before Desmond gets up…?”

Shaun raised an eyebrow and smirked. His hands slid down to her rear, and he picked up one of her legs as he pinned her against the wall. She hooked her leg around his waist; she could feel his thick cock pressing against her through his thin pajama pants. He kissed the curve of her neck while he slid his hand up her leg and into her boxers. He slipped his finger between her folds and ran it along her opening. She was wet, and she gasped as he teased gently with his fingertips.

“ _Yes,_ Shaun,” she moaned.

“Hey, the walls are pretty thin… try to keep it down, yeah?”

She nodded. “I’ll do my best…”

Shaun grinned. He was sliding his fingers slowly up and down her cunt, spreading her wetness across her clit; she leaned her head back against the wall and whimpered softly. Shaun deftly worked his way back to her opening and slowly slid a finger inside her. She bit her lip and sighed as he worked his finger in and out, teasing her with slow, gentle movements. She rocked her hips and moved with him, groaning quietly and sliding a hand into his hair.

“You are  _so beautiful_ ,” he purred, teasing her clit with his thumb as he thrust his finger into her.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Shaun,” she whimpered.

Shaun felt his cock twitch as she gasped his name. He bit his lip as he added a second finger, watching her as she eagerly pushed her hips against his hand. She groaned in relief as he increased his pace. He hooked his fingers inside her, rubbing softly as he probed for a specific, sensitive spot. He found it, and she let out a loud, low moan and tightened her grip on his hair as he stroked with his fingertips. He kissed her, pushing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth to muffle the sound. Their tongues darted against each other; she mewled and moaned against his mouth, digging her nails into his bare shoulders as he slid his fingers in and out of her. He rubbed her clit in tight little circles with the pad of his thumb while he sucked on her tongue. She sighed his name between kisses and writhed against him.

Neither of them noticed the door knob as it turned or the sound of the door creaking as it opened. Nor did they see Desmond’s face as it transitioned from sleepiness, to recognition, to utter shock.

“What the  _fuck_?!” he shouted. “Dammit, Shaun, what is  _wrong_  with you?!”

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Desmond’s voice. She let go of her grip on Shaun; his hair stuck up unevenly where she’d been grasping it, and she could make out small, pink marks on his shoulder where she’d been digging her nails into his skin. At the same time, Shaun had slipped his fingers out of her as stealthily as he could, wiping them on her boxers as she unhooked her leg from around his waist.

She and Desmond made eye contact—Shaun had been mostly hiding her from view, but she became more visible as they untangled their bodies. “Oh my God, Y/N. You too?”

“What, did you think I was hiding in here half-naked waiting for  _you_?” Shaun sneered.

“ _Shaun!_ ” she hissed through gritted teeth. Desmond had turned and started to walk away, shaking his head in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at Shaun.

Shaun sighed and reluctantly followed after him. “Desmond…”

Desmond turned and looked at Shaun. “Oh no! Just stop, Shaun. I don’t want to be any closer to… _you_ ”—he gestured to Shaun’s midsection—“any more than I already am.”

Her eyes widened and she burst into giggles as she picked up Shaun’s shirt and walked out of the pantry toward them. Shaun was blushing—he had suddenly become very aware of his very visible erection and was shifting uncomfortably as he tried to conceal it.

“Hey, Shaun,” she said as she tossed his shirt to him. He caught it and was pulling it down over his torso when she reached them.

She stood between Shaun and Desmond, pulling Shaun’s arms around her and holding onto his hands in front of her waist. Shaun’s cock was softening, but she could still feel it nudging her gently in the back.

“Desmond…” she began quietly.

He looked at her, and noticed her attire for the first time. He groaned. “Oh, God. You’re wearing his clothes.” He rubbed his eyes and looked back up at them. “This has been going on for a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has, actually,” Shaun said; the familiar, condescending edge had returned to his voice. She moved aside as he stepped past her and pointed accusingly at Desmond. “It’s been going on since you got her drunk and sicced her on me in the kitchen a few weeks ago.”

Desmond’s eyes narrowed as he tried to recall what Shaun was talking about. “The night before Rebecca and I left? You mean when we moved in here, you two were already….?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” she said, trying to temper Shaun’s attitude.

“Believe me, I’ve seen worse.” Desmond glanced at Shaun. She held back a snicker. “I’m a little relieved, honestly. Ever since we arrived, I’ve been waking up in the middle of the night and hearing… things. I wasn’t sure if it was the Bleeding Effect, or if I was just dreaming. I never would have guessed it was the real thing.” He scrunched up his face.

“Oh,  _thanks_  for the vote of confidence,” Shaun huffed.

“Shut up, Shaun. What do  _you_  have to be grumpy about? You’re the one getting laid. And pretty regularly, I might add.”

She blushed and moved away, busying herself in the kitchen while Desmond continued. “You  _owe_  me, Shaun. I know more about your sex life than I ever wanted to. Ugh. The kitchen? Really? What the fuck were you thinking?”

“We  _weren’t_ ,” she broke in, desperately trying to defuse the situation. “We didn’t think you’d be up for a while, and we fucked up. Um. I mean, we made a mistake. And we’re sorry. Hey, at least we weren’t naked?”

Desmond glared at her.

“Okay, sorry! Yikes… look… why don’t you and I trade rooms? This way, you won’t have to worry about hearing us, and I get the benefit of being closer to my  _boyfriend_.“ She grinned as Shaun’s cheeks flushed.

“Boyfriend?! You didn’t tell me that!” Rebecca had come out of her room. She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and immediately started teasing Shaun. “Oh Shaun, I thought this day would never come.”

“Yeah, I figured a guy as  _charming_  as you would never want to settle down, Shaun,” Desmond added wryly.

Shaun glowered at them. He shot Y/N a sideways glance, and she knew he was going to make her pay for this later. She looked at him apologetically.

“Anyways, Desmond, you want to trade?” she prodded.

He thought for a moment. “You guys haven’t… in your bed, have you?”

She shook her head. “Nah, my room was too close to the living room. That’s the only downside—it’s a little louder out here. That, and you can hear the music Rebecca plays when she’s going to sleep. She listens to some weird shit at night… but the view is good, and the bed is comfortable.”

He shrugged. “Alright. But Shaun has to help me move my stuff.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Shaun agreed through gritted teeth. “Can we all get on with our day now? I apparently have some  _moving_  to do.”

“Wait, catch me up,” Rebecca said. “So you told Desmond, and now he’s switching rooms with you? Why?”

“She’s trying to appease me because I caught them making out in the pantry,” Desmond replied flatly. “And oh yeah, remember how I  _thought_  I was going crazy? Turns out the noises I’ve been hearing at night were just these two getting it on. I’m not sure which is worse—having to re-live my _grandfather_ ’s memories of fucking his way across Italy, or overhearing Shaun.”

Shaun scowled. He opened his mouth to respond, but Rebecca cut him off.

“Guys, come on,” Rebecca said. She looked at Y/N. “Were you guys really in the  _pantry?_ ”

She nodded sheepishly at Rebecca. “Can we talk about this later…?”

“Sure! I still have so many questions!” Rebecca leaned in and mock-whispered, “You’ll have to tell me if the rumors are true.”

Desmond groaned and walked away to his room to pack up his belongings.

“Wait… wh-what? What rumors?” Shaun exclaimed. “What have you heard?!”

Rebecca headed toward her workstation. “I’ll be working on Baby; come get me when you need help, Y/N!”

“But… but I need to know what they’re saying,” Shaun whined.

She pulled him toward her, stroking his hair gently. “It’s okay. I’ll find out and tell you. It’s what girlfriends do.” She smiled. “Although, if I had to guess…” She glanced suggestively at the front of his pajama pants.

Shaun gaped at her. “What? No! Surely not. I mean… do you think…?” He suddenly looked very serious. “Don’t tell her  _everything_ , Y/N.”

She gave him a quick kiss. “I  _won’t_.”

“Thanks.” He paused. “And I liked the sound of that—you being my girlfriend.”

She beamed. “We’ll celebrate later, once I’m settled in next door. Speaking of which, I have some work to do. And so do you…” She raised up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Shaun grinned. “Go on, get moved in so I can properly welcome you to my side of the warehouse.” He pinched her ass as she walked away, making her yelp loudly on her way to her old bedroom.

“Get a room, you two!” Rebecca called jovially from her desk.

“Working on it!” she called back with a laugh. “Come on, Rebecca—we can talk while I pack!”

She looked over her shoulder and winked at Shaun. He watched as she strutted into her room, exaggerating the sway in her hips for him.

Shaun smirked. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
